Ben 10: Galactic Racing
It's a galactic race to the finish as Ben, Kevin and 12 of Ben's alien heroes join an interplanetary Galactic Grand Prix in Ben 10 Galactic Racing, an action-packed new game now available to Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii. This is the first Ben 10 game to be a racing game. Features *Fast-paced racing action set in the Ben 10 universe and based on the hit Cartoon Network TV show. *Race in over 30 different karts and 25 challenging grand prix tracks spread across 5 environmental planets from the Ben 10 universe. *15 characters for players to race as, including heroes like Ben, Kevin and 10 of Ben’s most popular alien forms. *All characters can pick up special Omni-Node Power-Ups with varying alien-based abilities, including an Ultimate move that unleashes a super-charged, race-changing boost of speed and power that is themed to that character’s abilities. *Drifting and mid-air stunts that both add to the excitement of the race and charge up character-specific attacks and defenses. *New alien hero Fasttrack makes his video game debut on every platform. *Single-player and Multiplayer modes include: Single Race, Grand Prix Circuit, Time Trials, Short Circuit and Arena Showdowns (multiplayer only). *Split screen multiplayer on the Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3; Ad-Hoc multiplayer on the 3DS and NDS is supported. Game Modes *Galactic Grand Prix - Race in several multi-track prixs to unlock characters and win trophies. *Short Circuit - Race on a custom prix consisting of three tracks. *Single Race - Race on any track. *Time Trials - Beat times set by yourself, other players, and the game to unlock karts. *Showdown - Three bonus games **Ultimate Alienation - Set Omni-Node traps and crahs into racers to score points in an arena track. **Omni-Tag - Get the Plumbers' Badge and drive through the gates to get points in an arena track. **Ultimate Elimination - Race on any track while a clock counts down. When it finishes, the last place racer is eliminated. *Multiplayer - Play Short Circuit, Single Race, and Showdown games with up to four players. Multiplayer games do not count for achievements. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ultimate Humungousaur *Rath *Heatblast *Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt (First videogame appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fasttrack (First videogame appearance) *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr (labelled as Ghostfreak in the game) Console Only *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *AmpFibian *Four Arms DS Only *Diamondhead (First videogame appearance) Non-Playable Characters *Octagon Vreedle (narrator) *Rhomboid Vreedle (narrator) *Azmuth *Vulpimancers *Two-Headed Snake (referred to as Vulpin Serpents) *Necrofriggians *Piscciss Volanns *Null Guardians *Voliticus Biopsis Omni-Nodes *'Enemy Vine:' The Enemy Vine Omni-Node drops a pile of Florauna seeds onto the track that sprout of series Wildvine tendrils near the lead racer to slow them down. (Not on DS) *'Stink Stank Stuck:' Using Lepidoterran DNA like Stinkfly, this Omni-Node lays down a patch of super-sticky slime on the track that slows down any kart that drives trough it. (Not on DS) *'Way Bigger:' Way Bigger used DNA from Way Big's species to shrink all of the other racers on the track to half size and redunce their top speed. While the power is active, the Way Bigger racer becomes invulnerable, and can drive on any terrain without slowing down. (Not on DS) *'EMP (electromagnetic pulse):' The EMP Omni-Node harnesses the electromagnetic powers of Lodestar to create an energy pulse that knocks all nearby karts out of the way. *'Goop Slick:' The Goop Slick Omni-Node releases an anti-gravity projector that hold up a blob of Goop's slime. When a kart hits the Goop Slick, it spin out of control. (Not on DS) *'Shard Mine:' The Shard Mine is based from Diamondhead's powers. When released, it creates a crystalline mine that explodes when a kart hits it, affecting all nearby karts. (Not on DS) *'Neuroshock Blast:' This Omni-Dode allows a racer to fire a Neuroshock Blast just like Jetray's. All karts caught in its blast are flipped over. (Not on DS) *'Omni-Not:' This Omni-Not used Diito's DNA to create a fake Omni-Node and drop it on the track. When the racer hits an Omni-Not, his kart flips. *'Ultimate: '''The Ultimate Omni-Node releases burst of power that make a racer temporarily invulnerable to bumps and attacks, and allows them to move at tremendous speed for a short time. (Not on DS) *'Splash:' The Spash Omni-Node is based from Water Hazard's DNA. It fires a fast-moving ball of water that locks onto an enemy kart and hits it, blasting it into the air. (Not on DS) *'Accelerate:' Infused with Kineceleran DNA, the Accelerate Omni-Node briefly lets a racer move as fast as XLR8. When activated, it also leaves behind a powerful whirlwind that can cause other karts to spin-out. (Not on DS) *'Spectrum Blast:' Using Chromastone DNA, this Omni-Node fires an ultraviolet blast that temporarily blinds the racer in the target kart, making it difficult for them to drive. DS Only Omni-Nodes *'XLR8:' Same as Accelerate *'Codon Slurry:' Causes a trail of green slime to follow the player's kart for a few seconds. Any racer who touches it will spin out. *'Neuro Blast:' Same as Neuroshock Blast. *'Mana Shield:' Three panels of mana surround the kart. They increase collision effects by 25%. *'Quake:' Drops several large rocks onto the track behind the player. *'Goop'd:' Same as Goop Slick *'Rust Time:''' Fires a "time ray" that covers another kart with rust, rendering them almost immobile for a few seconds. Unlockable Karts Unlock karts by beating Track Best Totals in Time Trial mode *Kinecelerator *Plasma Tank *Vreedle Truck *Rust Bucket *Ship *Plumber Ship (also available with Wii version purchase from KMart) Stages *Kylmyys **Frozen Freeway **Blizzard Ridge **Tidal Tundra **Icefall Cavern **Necrofriggian Valley *Pisciss **Seawater Switchback **The Agitator **Wave Runner **Pisciss Falls **Whirlpool Core *Vulpin **Toxic Tunnels **Garbage Gauntlet **Rubble Rumble **Trashy Twist **The Sludgeway *Primus **Codon Climb **Jungle Run **Galvan Gorge **Codon Caldera **Azmuth's Forge *Null Void **Drill Base Drag **Null Avoidance **Guardian Gauntlet **Dimension Dementia **Havoc Highway Trivia *The credits dedicate the game to Dwayne McDuffie. *If you press the accelerate button just after the narrator says '2', you get a quick burst of speed. *On the consoles and the 3DS, the game chooses which alien Ben should transform into, but on the DS version, the player chooses it. *This is Vilgax's third appearance in a video game. *This is the first time Gwen didn't appear in a video game. However, in the DS version, mana appears. *This is the second time Ultimate Forms appeared in the video game. *On the DS, Ben can turn into Ghostfreak. He has his original series appearance. However, he cannot transform into Ultimate Echo Echo, who is in the game. *This is the first Ben 10 game where Ben doesn't have to save the world and the fourth game where he doesn't have to save the world from Vilgax. See Also *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Gallery References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH7q639FPxQ Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Merchandise